The embodiments herein relate generally to leashes for use with pets such as dogs.
Individuals uses leashes to secure and control their dogs during a walk or run. Typically the leash is secured to a collar or harness worn by the dog. By grabbing the leash, the user can maintain control of the dog. It becomes challenging when individuals walk multiple dogs at the same time. Using separate leashes for the dogs require constant hand switching and turning around to untangle the leashes.
Several prior art multi-dog leashes have been developed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,737 and U.S. Patent Application 2009/0120376. However, these leash devices are limited because they comprise cords that can easily tangle and/or the leash devices lack stability during use because they do not effectively balance or distribute forces generated from the secured dogs. Therefore, these leash devices may frustrate users due to their difficult operation and limited effectiveness.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a dual-dog leash for use in securing a pair of dogs that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which reduces the likelihood of cord entanglement and enhances device stability and user control of the dogs.